


Holding Hands

by Ennarcia



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennarcia/pseuds/Ennarcia
Summary: He wanted to hold his hand. Walking home together after a successful date, city lights twinkling around them, Emperor wanted nothing more than to hold Gloves' hand.





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Behold! Garbage! Not really, I actually worked hard on this.

     He wanted to hold his hand. Walking home together after a successful date, city lights twinkling around them, Emperor wanted nothing more than to hold Gloves' hand. Except, instead of _actually_ doing that, Emperor was agonizing over it. Gloves' hand was swaying lightly, oh so close to his own. It'd be so easy to just reach out and take it. They'd been dating for a while, the city atmosphere was super romantic right now, it was the perfect time to do so, and yet his hand refused to move.

  
Emperor was the king, the champion, the freshest squid in the square, but right now he felt like nothing but a coward. He felt shy and uncertain; Gloves always made him feel this way. As if his heart was racing, and yet not moving at all. Was this what love was like? Feeling so weak over wanting to hold someone's hand? It was so simple! All he had to do was reach out and hold Gloves' hand with his own! Gloves' wouldn't mind, right? It was a normal thing that couples did! All he had to do was reach out... Come on, just reach over and- YES! He did it! He'd grabbed Gloves' hand, and they hadn't immediately yanked it away and been upset.

  
Warm fingers intertwined with his and Emperor's heart tried to jump out of his chest. He hadn't really thought of the consequences of his actions. That Gloves might reciprocate and hold his hand in return. Emperor turned to look at him, wonder in his eyes, and Gloves was still looking forward, calm as can be. The small smile on his lips the only proof he'd been paying any attention at all. This was bliss. Emperor should have done this sooner!

  
He really, really should have done this sooner, because now they were at his doorstep and Gloves was trying to pull his hand away! Emperor instinctively held on tighter.

  
"Emperor, what are you doing?" It was a simple enough question, but Emperor met it with a dumb sounding, "huh?"

  
"You have to let go, I have to go home." Gloves was attempting to tug his hand away, and Emperor continued to tighten his hold.

  
"No you don't." He said, as if that would magically make it true.

  
"Yeah, I do. My parents are gonna freak if I'm not home by 11."

  
Emperor couldn't believe just how unbearably whiny his voice got as he said, "but I want to keep holding your hand!" Way to go, so cool! Very attractive!

  
Gloves response was to turn the brightest shade of red Emperor had ever seen, "I mean, I do to, but I have to go home now. We can always hold hands tomorrow."

  
"You promise?"  
"Of course! I like holding your hand!"

  
Slowly letting go, they began parting ways. Looking back at Gloves one last time, Emperor had made a decision. Next time he was going to kiss him.


End file.
